I am an Avenger!
by SasukeUchiha11
Summary: Sasuke is the top ninja in ninja academy but something strange is going to happen to him


_**I am an Avenger!!!!!**_

_Chapter 1: The Big Disaster!!!_

_Sasuke was a top student on ninja academy until he encounter his enemy, his very own brother….. Itachi. _

"_Sasuke wait up" Sakura said running after Sasuke _

"_What is it now Sakura?" Sasuke said standing there annoyed by Sakura_

"_Well I was wondering if we could eat lunch together." She said shyly_

"_Lunch? Lunch? That's what you want? Well sorry, but I eat lunch alone maybe some other time, ok Sakura?" _

"_Oh…. Well ok…." She said sadly_

_As Sasuke vanishes into thin air, he went to eat lunch at the roof of the ninja academy. While eating there enjoying the peaceful breeze he thought. _

"_Darn…….I need to get stronger in order to defeat my older brother Itachi…..but how? What can I do?" He thought _

"_Hey Sasuke, what are you doing there acting all cool!!!!" Naruto said _

"_What do you want now Naruto!!!!" Sasuke said, annoyed even more by Naruto_

"_What are you so cool huh……why? Sakura likes you instead of me" he said angrily at Sasuke_

"_Well one thing, she thinks you are annoying, by the why did I forget to mention that you are a trouble maker" He replied back at him._

"_You think you're so tough, then come on, I will beat you and prove to Sakura I am stronger than you, Sasuke!!!" He said _

"_You want me to fight you? Why should I? You are weaker than me; ok then, if you want to fight then bring it!!!" Sasuke said to Naruto preparing for battle._

"_Here take this!!!!" Naruto said giving a kick towards Sasuke._

_As Naruto kicks, Sasuke dodges it and hits Naruto in his face with a punch_

"_Ahhhh" Naruto said in pain_

"_Are you done fooling around? Because it is useless fighting me, someone in a higher level that you" He said looking at Naruto facing the ground._

"_Here take this" Naruto said making Shadow clones. He made five of them. As one of the Naruto's punch Sasuke in the face while the second Naruto jump on top of the first Naruto, while Naruto's third, fourth and fifth kicks Sasuke from the back of him sending him in the air _

"_U-zu-ma-ki" As Sasuke fly's up in the air, the second Naruto that jumped on top of the first Naruto kick Sasuke down causing Sasuke to collapse on the floor_

"_Ahhhh" Sasuke said when he collapse in the floor._

"_I see that you have mastered the Shadow Clone……I still have a little bit of chakra, so I can do….. The Barrage of Lions!!!" Sasuke said heading towards the real Naruto kicking Naruto form the ground sending Naruto into the air. While Sasuke sends Naruto in the air, Sasuke also jump close to Naruto._

"_It's over!!!" Sasuke said trying to use his last bit of chakra wisely. "EAT THIS!" Sasuke said_

"_What?" Naruto said confused_

_As Sasuke kicks Naruto in his hip Naruto manages to block Sasuke's attack but since Sasuke caught Naruto off guard and decides to hit his other hip._

"_Argh!!" Naruto said _

_Then Sasuke slams his arm on Naruto's stomach causing him more pain._

"_Argh!!!" Naruto said with even more pain._

"_And now…" Sasuke said finishing his move. As they got closer to the floor of the roof, Sasuke kicks Naruto in the stomach causing Naruto to hit the floor._

"_Barrage of Lions!!!"_

_As Sasuke and Naruto still had a little bit of energy left standing there gasping for air, the floor roof broke down causing Naruto and Sasuke to fall causing them some serious damage.._

"_What in the world was that?" Lord Hokage questioned_

"_I don't know lord Hokage" said Iruka sensei. _

_As lord Hokage and Iruka sensei went to find out what caused the disaster they both found Naruto and Sasuke there unable to move._

"_So this is what caused the big disaster, Naruto and Sasuke fighting on the roof. Well since they can't move we will needed that them to the hospital._

"_How can chunin students caused this big disaster? But anyways let that them to the hospital" said Iruka sensei._

_One week past but still, Naruto and Sasuke haven't recovered from that last battle._

"_Ok Sasuke, there is a visitor here to see you" the nurse said _

"_Hi Sasuke how are you?" Sakura said holding a flower  
"I am fine but I still have pain. Um, Sakura what is that flower your holding for?" Sasuke questioned Sakura_

"_Oh well this is for you Sasuke. I hope you get better soon" Sakura said._

"_Thank you Sakura" Sasuke said gratefully_

"_Bye Sasuke, I have to go" Sakura said heading out the door_

"_Ok then, bye" Sasuke said _

_In the order room where Naruto was, Hinata was there looking after him._

"_Uh…" Naruto said "Hello Hinata, what brings you here?"_

"_Um….. I just came here to see if you were feeling any better." She said shyly_

"_You did?" Naruto said wondering if it was some kind of joke_

"_Yes, I got really worried of that disaster you and Sasuke were in." She said "Oh this is for you" handing it to Naruto_

"_Thanks Hinata" _

"_Ok then Naruto, good bye, I hope you feel better" she said_

"_Ok, bye Hinata" Naruto said wavy his hand at her._

_One month has past and Sasuke and Naruto got out of the hospital feeling much better._


End file.
